Compromising
by DominqueAVA123
Summary: This story mostly centers around Aang, Toph, and Katara, but I will add other characters in too later on. It's basically a Taang vs Kataang story. It takes place in a modern time & in a modern city. There's no Avatar, and no bending, just the characters. Also, I rated it M just in case I want to put in lemons or limes later on, but, it's really T rated. I hope you enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

**So this story I came up with while trying to figure out what to do for Chapter 3 of 'Element High', since I seem to be having writers block with that story. This really started as just me practicing being a little more descriptive of the environment & looks of the characters, but then I started to really like it, so I added more into it, and, tada! New story. xD**

**This story mostly centers around Aang, Toph, and Katara, but I will add other characters in too later on. It's basically a Taang vs Kataang story (I'm a fan of both. Although I favor Kataang a little bit more.). It takes place in a modern time & in a modern city. There's no Avatar, and no bending (So Toph's not blind), just the characters. Also, I rated it M just in case I wanted to put in lemons or limes later on, but other than that, it's really T rated. This is only the second story I've written so I know it probably still needs a lot of work, but I tried my best. xD I hope you enjoy!**

**Please review!**

**Thank you. :)**

* * *

It was a sunny day in the modern city of Ba Sing Se. Aang and Toph rushed through the overcrowded streets of downtown, dodging themselves through the hundreds businessmen rushing to their under-paid internships. The two made their way across the traffic, avoiding the speeding cars. Aang jumped onto the curb of the sidewalk, and began racing towards the bookshop at the end of the block. 'Twinkle Toes,' The boy stopped running, turning back around to his exhausted friend. 'I love you and everything, but seriously..?' Toph paused, resting against her knees. 'You should know better than to force me to do all this exercise crap this early in the damn morning.' She held her chest, slowly making her way over to the silvered-eyed boy. She leaned against the building behind her still trying to recover her breath. 'I can't believe you're dragging me all the way across the city for a stupid comic book.'

The boy glanced over at the bookshop, three doors down from where they stood. 'Toph, come on.' He turned back to the girl who was still slightly out of breath. They had just got off a 20 minute subway ride to get downtown, then walked 8 blocks to get where they are now. Aang convinced Toph that if they ran some of the blocks, they'd get here sooner, and he was right. Now they're not even half a block from their destination. 'This is the last place I'll check. If they don't have it here, I'll give up and we can go home.' He tried to encourage the tired girl.

Toph looked up at him through her long bangs. Her dark hair was pulled back into a huge bun, while the front of her hair was still loose, her bangs were swept to the side so they only covered over her right eye. She wore dark black, baggy shorts that stretched over her knees, black Converse, and a tight black blouse with a green tie over it. While her hands wore black cotton gloves with the fingers exposed. She looked up at the boy in front of her and gave him an annoyed look. 'Didn't you say that same thing three libraries and four bookstores ago?'

'Yeah..' Aang admitted. 'but I promise this time. I just really need that comic, Toph, and today's the release date. You'd be surprised of how fast these things sell, and I have to get one before they're all gone.' He reached into his jean pocket to check if he still had his wallet, which he thankfully did. Aang wore his dark blue jeans and a sleeveless, light grey t-shirt that was decorated with a black and yellow guitar, and like Toph, he also wore Converse, but instead of black, they were a dark grey. While his black hair was mostly hidden beneath his dark grey beanie.

'Whatever. I still think you should just give up. You've had us running around this city all morning, and every place we've been to you find out there sold out of this stupid thing.' She crossed her arms across her chest. 'Plus, we didn't even get to watch our shows this morning. What's the point waking up this early on the weekend, if we don't even get to watch our morning cartoons?' Aang couldn't help but smile. He'd always stay over Toph's house during the weekend, which was pretty uncommon, especially for boys, seeing how strict Toph's parents were, but they always made exception for Aang. Mainly because he grew up with their daughter, and he was obviously a smart boy, with a good heart, so they trusted him. Whenever he'd stay over he'd wake Toph up early and they'd spend all morning watching their Saturday Morning Cartoons (which, in their opinion, were the best shows on the air.). It was something they've been doing since the 1st grade and it's always kind of been "their thing", and even now, being Juniors in High school, they still try to hold to that tradition, with the exception of today.

'I know, but... I'll make it up to you, okay?' He practically begged, but she turned away. He tried to think of what he could do to convince her, then the thought hit him. Toph's only weakness, or... known weakness, at least. 'Alright, how bout this.' She turned back to him. 'I promise that after this I'll treat you to a feast of my famous fruit pies, the ones you love so much.' The boy grinned as he saw Toph's eyes widened a bit. 'And the sooner I get the book, the sooner we'll eat.' She smiled up at him and he knew he had her.

'Fine, Twinkles, we'll search for your stupid book.' Aang smiled as Toph pushed herself off the wall. They began walking down the street where they had spotted the bookshop. 'So, tell me, what's this stupid comic suppose to be about anyway? You even never told me.' She asked him.

'Oh, um... It's kind of hard to explain.' He looked the side, rubbing the back of his neck .

Toph shrugged, pushing her bangs to the side. 'Must be pretty damn good if you're going to these extremes to find it.'

'Yeah...'

Toph glanced over to him. 'What's w-'

'Here we are.' Aang cut her off. They walked up to an old, brick building, with large tinted glass windows in the front that hid the shop from the outside. It had a huge sign above the windows, titled "Basco's Bookshop" with a picture of brown bear with reading glasses right next it. Aang held the door open for Toph. 'Ladies first.'

Toph rolled her eyes, 'You're so corny...' She mumbled under her breath as she walked through the large tinted doors. Her jaw nearly dropped as she stared in amazement. The bookshop was definitely deceiving from the outside, appearing no bigger than a regular corner shop, but on the inside it was huge, with shelves of books reaching as high as its 10 feet ceilings. Over to the right of the shop there was a small indoor café' selling cappuccinos and cinnamon rolls, and to the left there was a group of soft comforters and bean bags, along with two pole tables. _Wow._ 'This... is a bookshop?' Toph asked as Aang walked in behind her.

'... I know right?' Aang stood next to her, just as shocked. 'I had no clue this place would be this huge. Then again, we are downtown...' There were lots of people in the shop, but not too many to where it felt crowded. Most people just casually lounged and chatted, some read, while others were typing away at their laptops, all adding the warmth of the place.

Next to the door there was a sign titled "Rules" and the first rule was in caps saying "NO SHOES PLEASE.", next to the sign were small cubbies to place your shoes. Aang looked down at the spotless mocha-colored carpet in front of them, it looked brand new. Toph slipped out of her Converse and placed it into one of the cubbies as Aang did the same. She stepped onto the soft carpet with her green and white polka-dot socks. 'It's like heaven for your feet...' She smiled, wiggling her small toes in her socks.

'Hey, Imma go to look for the comic, okay?' He told her, setting down his shoes.

'Whatever.' She shooed him off with her hand. 'I think I'm going to go get myself a cappuccino.' Toph grinned, making her way towards the café, while Aang disappeared into the aisles.

* * *

Toph sipped the last of her mocha caramel cappuccino as she wandered through the large aisles. Her eyes were still wide as she took in the beauty of the shop. Every inch of this place was gorgeous, from the gold crown molding, to the beautiful abstract art that decorated the ceiling, and the large rows of colorful books that seemed to go on forever. The tinted windows and faint lighting gave the shop a very modern and intimate feel. '.. Aang?' Toph called, her voice slightly echoing through the room.

'Yeah?' He answered, still searching through the rows of books. Toph followed his voice to the back of the bookshop where the comic books were held. She smirked to herself as Aang bent over in front of her. A sarcastic comment began to roll off her tongue before he shot back up. 'FOUND IT!' He yelled in excitement, receiving the 'shh' finger from the other customers. 'Sorry..' He whispered, and all they resumed their occupations. He smiled, turning around to Toph. 'I finally found it.'

'Yeah, yeah. Don't piss your pants, Twinkles Toes.' She snickered. She placed her empty cup down on one of the shelves before snatching the book from his hands. 'Lets see what was so important I had to wake up at 9:30 in the morning so we could find it.' She turned through a few pages, before Aang snatched it back from her. She raised her brow, giving him a confused look. 'Since when are you a fan of that?' She questioned. Aang ignored the question, leaving her in the aisle. He walked back towards the front of the shop and headed for the checkout counter. Toph came up behind him, still looking at him confused, and still waiting on her answer. 'Aang.' She called, but he still ignored her, making her a little angry. 'Twinkle Toes.' She called him impatiently.

Aang walked up to the counter, placing the book on it. He looked up at the young cashier, who looked about his age. Her straight, brunette hair was tied back into a neat ponytail. The front of her hair was cut into short bangs that dropped just above her dark grey eyes. She wore black jeans and a brown collared shirt, matching the color theme of the shop, with a white name tag saying "Onji Fire". 'This everything for you?' She smiled at the boy. Aang nodded, as she rang up the book. 'That'll be $6.22. Do you have a Library or Membership card?' He nodded again. He lifted the back of his t-shirt, slipping his wallet out of his back pocket.

Aang turned his head to Toph, who was standing behind him and still waiting on his response. He sighed, knowing she wasn't going to let it go. 'Eh... Since, well...' He started to explain, but then looked back at the cashier who was still waiting for the card. 'Oh. Sorry.' He took out his library card, along with a $10 bill, and handed it over to the girl. 'Here you go.' She quickly swiped the card before handing it back to him. 'Thank you.' He said, putting the card back into his wallet. 'And since...' He started again, turning back to Toph. He didn't want to tell her because he knew she would get pissed as soon as he mentioned... 'K-'

'Whoa, whoa. Hold on.' Toph held her hand up to his face to silence him. 'You're telling me that bitch has you watching a kids show?

_'Says the same girl who was upset she missed her Saturday morning cartoons...'_ He thought to himself._ 'And why does she always have to refer to her as a bitch?' _'No, she just introduced me to it. It's actually not that bad.' He turned back facing the cashier who handed him the comic, along with his change and receipt. 'Thanks, Onji.' He smiled at the girl, causing her cheeks blushed a faint red, but Aang didn't seem to notice as him and Toph started walking towards the small sitting area outside the café.

Toph looked up at him. 'Let me guess, the book's for her, isn't it?' Aang didn't respond as he looked the opposite way. He didn't want Toph to rip on him for buying Katara a gift. 'You're such a bitch.'

'What?' He said defensively. 'She's a big fan of the show and I figured she might like it if I got her the comic.'

Toph shook her head in shame. 'Okay, scratch what I said before. You're not just "a" bitch, your "her" bitch, ... and she's already a bitch. So that makes you a bitch's bitch.' She placed her hand on Aang's shoulder, giving him a serious look. 'Twinkle Toes... you're a bitch's bitch!'

Aang rolled his eyes. 'Look, Toph. I really like this girl. Would it really hurt for you to just try to give her a chance?' _And to stop calling her a bitch... _He pulled up a stool at one of the four seater tables. 'I don't get why she bothers you so much, anyways.' Aang leaned back in his chair, balancing it on two legs, his feet hooked on the legs of the table to keep him from falling. He opened the comic and began flipping through the first pages.

Toph took a seat in the stool next to him. She put her elbow up on top of the table, resting her head in the palm of her hand. 'Hey, I gave that bitch a chance. She's the one who fucked that up.' She told him.

'What did she even do to make you hate her so much?' He asked, flipping the page in his book. 'I thought you guys use to be friends?'

'Hell no! More like... casual acquaintances. I never liked that uptight, shallow, prissy-'

'Toph.' He gave her a look.

'Bitch!' She finished, sticking her tongue out. 'And I really don't understand why you do. Other the fact that she's pretty, what else does she have to offer except her big mouth?'

'That might be more of a pro than a con, Toph.' Aang smirked to himself, still reading through the comic.

'Okay..' Toph's face filled with disgust. 'T.M. Motherfucking I, Aang.'

'Sorry,' He looked up and grinned. 'but really, Toph, you know there's way more to her than-' He cut off as he looked towards the front of the shop.

'Speaking of the bitch herself..'

* * *

**So, that's chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it. :) I'll admit the writing style is probably similar to, SubjectDeltaBudz****, he one of my favorite writers on here, and h****e's where I got my inspiration for this, but, nonetheless, this story is still 100% my own.**

**Also, just in case someone brings this up, I'm sorry I always make Toph be able to see. It's just because my writing is still amateur, and I'm not sure if I'd be able to successfully write someone who's handicapped, but... if I ever write a story with bending in it, I'll make sure she's blind like in the show.**

**Anyways,**

**I already have Chapter 2 written. It was originally going to be part of this chapter, but it made it too long, so I decided to make it into a second chapter, and since it's already written, it won't be long till I upload it.**

**Please review & let me know your thoughts & ideas! I would love some feedback. Thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay, so, here's Chapter 2! Yay! Haha. **

**I hope you enjoy.** **Please Review! (& Thank you to the people who did, I really appreciate it :)**

* * *

Toph growled as she watched Katara walk through the glass doors. Her chocolate brown hair was pulled back at the top, while the rest fell down her back and over her shoulders, with two wavy locks hanging out in the front. She wore dark blue short-shorts, with a turquoise tank top, and matching sandals. 'Quick, turn away, she might not notice us.' Toph hid her face.

Aang shook his head. 'Yo, Katara!' He called over to the girl. Her blue eyes looked over to him and she smiled. She waved to him before starting to take off her sandals.

'Damn you.' Toph cursed at him, lifting her head back up. 'Wait a second... Did you.. _know_ she was coming?' She asked him. Her eyes narrowed when he smiled.

'Okay, maybe I did... sorry. When you were getting your cappuccino, I may have, sort of, texted her to come over here. She told me she lives close to downtown so I thought, why not.' He shrugged his shoulders giving Toph an apologetic smile, but her glare didn't loosen. 'Sorry...' He apologized again, but Toph just turned away. He looked back at Katara as she started walking towards them again. Aang quickly sat up and started running his fingers through the front of his hair, trying to fix it up. 'Quick, Toph. How do I look?'

'Like a conniving asshole.' The small girl sunk herself into her seat, folding her arms across her chest.

He frowned. 'Sorry, Toph. I promise I'll make this up to you somehow. Just, please, try to be nice. Maybe whatever happened between you guys can get resolved now.' He told her. Toph just rolled her eyes. Aang looked up, flashing his signature grin towards brown-skinned beauty as she approached them. 'Hey, Katara.'

'Hey, Aang.' The girl smiled at him, returning his friendliness. Her face suddenly turned cold as she turned her attention to the celadon-eyed girl next to him who was giving her a death glare. '... Toph.'

'Bitch.' Toph grumbled, looking away from her. Aang elbowed her. "Ow.' She turned at him, he gave her a "be nice" look. Toph signed, cursing under her breath. 'I mean, _Katara._' She mumbled angrily. She eyed Aang again, catching a glance of his "thank you" smile.

Katara sat down in the stool on the other side of Aang. She scooted as close to him as she could till there was barely any space between them. 'So, Aang.' She said, crossing her legs underneath the table. 'What are you doing hanging around here? I thought you lived on the other side of town?' She laid her hand on top of his, making him turn his attention back to her.

Aang took a moment to respond as all the blood in his head had rushed to his cheeks. He could here Toph mumble 'bitch's bitch' under her breath and quickly snapped out of his trace. 'Oh, um... I do, but... Wait.' He paused. 'How'd you know where I live?'

'Told you this bitch is creepy.' Toph whispered. 'Can you say stalker?'

'I heard that Toph. I'm not a stalker.' Katara shot her a glare before turning back to Aang. 'I know where you live because my brother hangs out at your place all the time.'

'Oh. Who's your brother?' Aang asked.

'Sokka.'

'SOKKA?' Aang and Toph both asked surprisingly. Katara nodded, wondering why that was so surprising. Aang looked at her wide-eyed, while Toph bursts into loud laughter. 'No way, no fucking way.'

'What's so funny?' Katara asked in an annoyed tone.

Toph continued to laugh hard. 'There's no way someone so laid back and fun could be related to such an uptight, bitchy, snob like you!' She started to laugh even harder, making Katara narrow her eyes. Many of the customers in the shop turned their attention to the girl, holding their index fingers up to their lips.

'Toph, keep it down! You're going to get us kicked out...' Aang told her, gesturing over to the angered customers. 'Sorry... again.' Aang whispered to them.

Toph held her stomach to make her laughing clam a bit. 'Whatever, I honestly don't give a fuck. I can think of a million other places I'd rather be right now, anyways.' She looked over to Katara who was obviously still angry from her comment. Their eyes locked in a heated stare that could melt through a brick building. 'Maybe these customers should just mind their damn business!' She purposely yelled, still lock in her stare.

'It's kind of hard to do that when you're yelling, Smartass.' Katara snapped at her.

'You can shut the fuck up!' Toph yelled, slamming her fists against the table.

'Make me, bitch!' Katara yelled back at her.

'Toph! Katara! Come on now.' Aang tried to quiet them, but they continued to argue. 'OKAY, OKAY!' He stepped in, placing his hands over both of their mouths, forcing them to look at him. 'You both need to cut this shit out and act your damn ages. We're in a public place!' He nearly yelled himself, let go of their mouths.

'What's your point?' Toph asked angrily, her eyes still on Katara.

'Look.' He pointed behind her.

Toph turned around to notice that almost everyone in the shop was staring at them, most of them with anger in their eyes. 'Is there a problem people?' She told them. 'I'll be as loud as I fucking please! If you have a problem with that, you can take it up with this.' She flicked them off. The customers angrily turned back around and Toph grinned. 'See, Twinkle Toes, that's the way you deal with nosy people.' She turned back to her friend.

Aang just sighed and shook his head. '...Toph, that's not what I meant and you know it.'

Katara sat back in her seat and crossed her arms. 'Wow... and I thought my brother was annoying...' She muttered.

'What'd you say, bitch?!' Aang's eyes went wide as Toph stood up. He quickly got up and blocked her just as she was about to jump over the table. He held her back as tried reaching for Katara. Toph was the type of person that would usually just go straight for the punch, and the last thing Aang needed was Sokka cursing him out for letting his sister get the life stripped from her, especially if he wanted to go out with her... Then again, Katara wasn't exactly helping the situation.

'I said you're annoying!' Katara stood up her chair, 'It's funny how you're always trying to pick on me and say that I'm snobby and uptight, when you yourself are nothing but an annoying, ignorant, arrogant, loud-mouth, bitch, that doesn't know when to shut the fuck up, even when your BESTFRIEND is the one telling you to!'

Toph's anger overtook her as she shoved Aang out the way and rushed the girl. She jumped over the table and tackled the girl to the ground. 'TOPH!' Aang yelled at the tiny girl, but she ignored him. Her rage poured into every punch as she slammed her fist into the Katara's skull, hitting almost every target she aimed for. She got in at least four good hits before Aang came in and pulled Toph back by her waist, they both fell back onto the ground as the she continued to swing her arms and legs. Katara got off the ground, holding her bleeding lip. She ran over to Toph and began hitting her, her nails scratching at her face. She tried to get in as many hits as she could before Toph could get up. Aang, who was still underneath Toph, tried to dig himself from underneath the fight. 'Katara STOP!' Aang yelled again, but she didn't listen either, continuing to swing at Toph. He kept trying to move himself from underneath Toph, but failed. So instead, he grabbed her by the waist again and rolled them over so that he was shielding her from Katara, but Toph had grabbed Katara by the shirt, pulling the girl down with her. She struggled to get out of Aang's arms, while also trying to dodge Katara's fist, but still managed to get some hits of her own, punching the girl straight in the mouth. Katara pulled back and backed up into the chair behind her, a tear fell from her eye as she touched her bleeding teeth. Toph finally escaped from Aang's grip and started for the girl again, her fist balled up tight as she aimed for Katara's face, but someone grabbed her before she met her target.

A policeman stood there with Toph's wrist in his hand, 'Ah, shit...' Toph cursed. He grabs Toph's other wrist and pulls her arms behind her back. He puts her up against the wall, as he takes out his handcuffs. Two more police come in and do the same to Aang and Katara.

_'This is gonna be a long day...'_

* * *

**Well that's Chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it :) (I know I say that a lot, sorry, lol.)**

**Sorry if it seemed short, it was originally part of the Chapter 1 but it made it too long, so I just added a little more to it and turned it into Chapter 2.**


End file.
